


A krool day for Lucas

by kirbymanx



Category: Mother 3, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Drama, Family Drama, Possession, Spirits, Spoilers, World of Light (Super Smash Brothers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirbymanx/pseuds/kirbymanx
Summary: SSBU World of Light spoilers. Play MOTHER 3 before reading. Lucas reunites with his mom. And has brought a something like a Draco with him.





	A krool day for Lucas

In the heat of Galeem and Darkhon's struggle, the fighters split up into groups so they could divide and conquer their armies of spirit possessed puppet fighters.

 

Lucas was in a team of Toon Link, the Duck Hunt Duo, Zelda, King K. Rool.

 

The Duck Hunt team just finished off a spirit. The Dog and Duck had exerted themselves.

 

"Graaahahaa! You showed them. doggy!" The Kremling Kommander praised the dog. "The world will be my oyster again soon enough." He had a big belly laugh.

 

Zelda was disgusted. She leaned at Toon Link. "Should I seal him away first? Or save it for Ridley?"

 

The brightly coloured Link made noises.

 

"Dark Samus will get the Light Arrow treatment."

 

Lucas tended to Duck Hunt Duo's wounds via LifeUp. Lucas could smile through his laundry list of issues at the animals' affection.

 

"There's a spirit!" Zelda pointed. "Link? Will you do the honours?"

 

Toon Link nodded.

 

"It's my turn, Tuts!" K. Rool threatened with his blunderbuss. "Haven't had a good fight since a while, and I'm itching."

 

"Try me."

 

While the royals played tennis with cannonballs, Lucas made a horrible discovery.

 

"M-Mom?" Goosebumps waved over the boy, paralyzing him. Just when he thought nothing could phase him when chaos like this occurred. Here he's having conflicting emotions.

 

Happy the see his Mother's spirit again. Sad because he has to fight her.

 

The dog recognized the boy was sad. He petted them. (We can fight them for ya if this is too much.)

(Quack.)

 

Toon Link basically said the same.

 

"No!" Lucas lashed out. Feeling horrible for having done so. It brings out bad memories.

 

Despite knowing spirits under the warring entities show no mercy, he had to fight her mom himself.

 

"Hey, Lucas what are you doing?!" Rope Snake yelled.

 

"Lucas, WAIT!!" Zelda yelled, getting a faceful of cannonball.

 

"Oh, NO YOU DON'T!!!" K. Rool tried and failed to beat the psychic boy.

 

Lucas shed a tear. His mom possessed a Zelda with brown hair. The closest thing to a sunflower field and most heartbreaking of them all, two of himself.

 

"Cl-Claus?" His mother even under heavy mind control had a body again, three bodies in fact. Lucas always knew this, there was never a doubt in his mind that he and his dead brother meant the world to her.

 

Lucas couldn't find the will to fight.

 

Lucas cried harder than ever before.

 

  1. Rool laughed. 



 

Lucas flew off stage, taking his place.

 

Lucas felt Zelda's healing magic. "Don't you dare, run into a Legend unprepared like that ever again, Mister!" The Princess scolded.

 

"Mom..." The boy on the ground tried to reach out.

 

"That's your mother?" Zelda turned to see the blubbagumptious Krocodile putting up a vicious fight on both sides. "You poor thing..."

 

Lucas' eyes were blurry. All he saw was reliving the loss of his mother by a Draco.

 

*VICTORY*

 

  1. Rool panted. "I got that wench’s spirit! You couldn't that wench, boy? BWHAHAHAHAAA! ‘Nother one for my collection!" He gloated, half unearned, how great he was while keeping Hinawa's Spirit in his klaw.



 

Toon Link snatched it out of the tyrant's clutch with his hookshot.

 

"Hey!" The King dash attacked into the green hooded kid. Zelda protected him with Nayru's Love.

 

"You can't have this spirit. This is Lucas' mom."

 

"So you expect me to play nice? And give him his mommy? Don't make me laugh. I've never done a nice thing in my life! I have a reputation to keep up."

 

Zelda didn't like this but comprising seemed necessary. The pretense of compromise that is. She is fully intent on banishing him.

 

"You'll get Hyrule's treasury if let any and Spirits go where they belong."

 

The Reptile thought about it.

 

... 

 

...

 

"Deal." He wanted to shake hands but Zelda wisely to decline. His muscles could crush her hand.

 

The Duck Hunt laughed. (Fufufufufufuuuu~ Look at them buddy.)

(Quack quack quack.)

(You said it.)

 

Lucas embraced his Mother's spirit tightly. "I missed you."

 

Little did Lucas know he had to relive another terrible moment in his life just a little further.

 

Claus's spirit awaited.


End file.
